Basic Siege Machine
Introduction to the Basic of Siege Beseige is about building machine to work and destroy and this guide will help you build the simplest type of siege engine you're about to call as "my first siege machine". The basics of Siege machine construction has Four Stages that you'll always use in building siege machine # Structural Base '''The lower part of the siege machine # '''Siege machine Base '''The base of the siege machine # '''Mechanisation '''Mechanical part used to operate siege machine # '''Weaponising '''When you put the Instrument of war This will be the basic of this tutorial to make Trebuchet, Catapult, And Ballista using similar construction part and here's the difference to make things easier. # '''Trebuchet '''It works by Counter-Pulling The launching arm # '''Catapult '''It Directly Pulls the launching arm Instead # '''Ballista '''Uses no Launching arm but instead Pushes the ammunition # '''Siege Mortar '''This machine launch weapon vertically and the taller the machine, the more ammo it can hold. However, This kind of machine Cannot Launch Bomb There also a different kind of Medieval Siege Machine that does not lanunch Projectile # '''Ram It rushes into the wall and break off the wall with sufficient Force # Siege Tower It rushes into the wall then deliver another machines or Bomb through the wall Also Please do not confuse Siege Machine with a Weaponised Vehicle Trebuchet The Trebuchet start of with bases to balance the machine and High friction plates are reccomended for use to maximise structural integrity. # Place building blocks as it's bases on each all four side # Optionally place High Friction Plate at Certain pressure point of the base Then Start building the Siege machine Base using Blocks, Joints,And a Holder. # Place the Pole on the center of mass as this will decide the maximum length of the counter-arm. # Top it with preferred joint, in this case use Hinge. # Place The arm and counter-arm in front and back direction and make sure that the Counter arm is at the same Length with the Pole. # Place the holder in the launching arm it would be better if the holder is levelled with the launching arm. Simple Siege Structure.png|First Stage Simple Trebuchet Base.png|Second Stage The Finished simple Trebuchet.png|Final Stage Finish it with a Contractible Spring in the launching arm and a Bomb (or any other ammunition). and If the Steps are done Right it should looks like the Following Slide. Catapult Screen Shot 2015-05-01 at 8.16.55 PM.png|First Step ( Same with Trebuchet's) Screen Shot 2015-05-01 at 8.16.26 PM.png|Second Step Screen Shot 2015-05-01 at 8.15.48 PM.png|Final Step The Catapult starts with the same base with the trebuchet but has a different method of launching as it Directly Pulls the launching arm for quicker actions. The Base Start of With the same steps as Trebuchet's, So Let's start with the Siege Machine Base. #Place an Arch that Limits the Arm's angular momentum, and also serve as bases for the Contractible Springs . #Put the Hinge in a sleeping position with the launching arm so the launching arm wont connect with the base #Put the holder for ammunition at the edge of the arm #Finalize it with a couple of contractible springs. Ballista The Ballista is Different from the other Siege machine as it's a Siege Counterpart of a Crossbow and it uses it's Push from blocks with the help of a Contractible Springs to launch It's ammunition and it's preferred ammunition is a Large Bolt/Javelin like Structure it has Limited Inclination and Best to have it's launch degree to be 30 degree. Let's Start building! #Create a stuctural base in a shape of a "T" and it would look simmilar to other Siege Bases #Start Making 2 short pole as bases for the Spring at the end of each Symetrical Edge. #Put Certain amount of Low friction Block like Half Pipes as Sliders for the ammunition. #Start Placing Blocks as the ammunition and an additional block as a pusher, The pusher itself can be placed with Half-Placement Technique to and make sure it does not touches with the ammunition. #Place a Couple of of Contractible Springs connected between the Poles and the Pusher Symetrically. #Optionally a bomb can be placed in the ammunition with a Grabber Block, this other tutorial on placing the bomb might help alot. #Any other type of ballista ammo will be covered Later Ballista Base 1a.png|First Base Step Ballista Base 2.png|Second Structure Set Simple Ballista.png|Third Finalisation with an Example on how to place the bomb Closing Now that You've Finished the guide, why don't you build your own Siege Machine, Maybe Bigger Faster or Even Stronger than my Example. Category:Guides